User talk:Hawkfire98/Archive 3
IRC Can you go on IRC please? thanks FlashIn a Flash of light'' 01:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC)''' IRC? Please? FlashIn a Flash of light'' 03:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC)' IRC? Please? FlashIn a Flash of light'' 19:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) irc?I don't have nightmares -''I create them''' 21:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC)' aww okz 'I don't have nightmares -[[User:Frostyness|''I create them]] 22:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC)' '''irc?????'I don't have nightmares -''I create them''' 00:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC)' IRC? Can we go on the irc for a brief moment? ##theforest Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! 22:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Blue needs to tell you something VERY impotent on the IRC. Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! 17:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Main channel :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I think it's because she sweared again, because Shruggy warned Fire to stop. 13:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) irc. 14:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? Echopaw 15:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Gift Here is your gift: Hawkfire I am the Hawk that runs through Fire 16:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :D EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 16:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :D IRC? I wanna talk to you! Main channel and ##roguechat [[User:Echopaw|'Mysticfur']]You don' say shut up you say please shut up' 23:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC)' Flash's Den? Ummm i think the subject is self-explanetory. ^U^ update firecracker's page? please? thanks! ^U^ ^U^ ^U^ ^U^FlashIn a Flash of light'' 23:21, October 8, 2010 (UTC)''' '''not to bug you....but could ya keep checking back on Flash's Den FlashIn a Flash of light'' 00:15, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Well? FlashIn a Flash of light'' 00:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC)''' '''sorry FlashIn a Flash of light'' 14:50, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Heeeeey hawky :D lolz i just wanted ta say Hi :DD[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 19:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Wanna go on? [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']] 19:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) can you get on?[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -''I create them]] 23:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) WHY? Why didFirecracker leave Sweetcharm? :'( [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺']]♫Happy Halloween! ♫' 19:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC)' ##cotc-mossyden C8 [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺']]♫Happy Halloween! ♫' 23:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC)' hey hawk - cyclone can join the tribe of falling snow, just not as their leader 23:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC? 20:18, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Wanna go on? IRC? Main channel? 20:13, October 16, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Sorry I like being on there when your on. :) 19:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) First Hawkey, you might get an email about it. Second, you're only banned for 24 hours. 20:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Lineart Hey, I saw the message you left on Frosty's page. It's right here - http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=Cat+Lineart#/d1px563 But if you use it, you have to give a link back to that page :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 00:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Mapleheart and the Herd and teh IRC Mapleheart isn't deputy, sorry, and thanks for making the page for The Herd Members, also, IRC? We're RPing the Herd there! --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 23:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Rug and comet's fight here's a link to a (sort of) summary of what happened: Talk:Hope IRC? 19:36, October 31, 2010 (UTC) D: I saw the message you left on Nightshine's page...''what in the ''world has gotten into Ice and Blue lately?'' I just don't understand. Icestorm is acting as if all of us are merely acquaintances...and I think Blue needs to realize that demoting Nightshine wasn't the right choice at all; it seems as if she's simply demoted her for revenge...but I think things will get better with time. As for what Icestorm said to you...that just makes me furious. I hope you understand that you'll always be my friend here :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:20, November 3, 2010 (UTC) OMG i Am SOOO sorry i should have stayed and helped and...Grr what they said to you makes me so mad grrr Don't worry if they ever bug you again i will definatly yell at them for being mean to you you did not deserve THAT im sorry i did not stay :( SandBOO...Trick or treat 01:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm proud of you Hawkey :) IRC? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:14, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Inactive Since I will be inactive from here until I get a laptop, can you take over on PCA for me? Dawnkit of DuskClanPoor little kit. 21:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC) IRCeh IRC Hawkeh? --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 13:23, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Puhwease Hawkeh? sui is scaring me, alot. He's like, watching my every move. Please! I'll do your cyber-hoework for 3 months! D: --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 13:33, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Can joo come back on? My brother was being a jerk adn wouldn't let me on. --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 14:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Locustfire Can you tell me who Locustfire is going to be picking as his mate? I''' really''' want to know! 04:06, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Mat The user RPing Mat left, and she gave Mat to me. But, I don't want to RP my cats mate.. I mean that's a little weird. So, I was wondering, would you like to RP him?-Rawr. I win. 02:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Prophecy Can I play Crowfeather and Jayfeather? :3 [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺']]♫Happy Halloween! ♫ 14:00, November 18, 2010 (UTC) journey thing can i rp Ashfur Brokenstar and Hollyleaf?--bracken--~ 00:18, November 19, 2010 (UTC) RPing for phropecy. May I please RP Sandstorm and Mapleshade?-Rawr. I win. 03:28, November 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC Sorry, I had an error. If your still on and left because I left sorry :( 15:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Strange... Okay. Want to rp at WindClan's Camp. And also does the IRC not let you get on at all? Or not get on COTC channel? 15:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Weird... and CUTE AS HECK! IT IS ADORABLE!!! xD :D 15:43, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Go here http://chat.deviantart.com/chat/wikiacatsotheclans 15:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! It's amazing! 15:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Did you try shutting down your computer and turning it back on? 16:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you get on the IRC now? 19:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yah... I mean to ask you about that, but then I had to go... Sorry. I'll upload a new verison of that as soon as I can.-Rawr. I win. 21:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC) What does it say? 19:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hawkey, we're not changing anything. But we will get you unbanned. What does it say on the IRC? 20:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Some people aren't allowed to go on Piczo. But believe me Hawkey, we'll try our best to get you unbanned. It happened with Maple once. But she was unbanned. 20:34, November 25, 2010 (UTC) It's not fine. I'm going to help you get back on the IRC. 20:37, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hawkeh needs to go on IRC or Nighteh will die! --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 20:42, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hawk, I know your banned from the IRC but on Deviantart, if you click the toolbar on the top, there is an arrow next to the logo. Run your mouse over it and click DA Chat, here is the link to my chat room: http://chat.deviantart.com/chat/cotcroleplaying see ya there ;D [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺']]♫Happy Halloween! ♫ 21:28, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Chatroom Do you have FireFox? It works for that. [[User:Echopaw|'Vampirewave ☺']]♫Happy Halloween! ♫ 22:15, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hawk, does the IRC work? 15:41, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hm, I think it's just 24 hours. What time were you banned yesterday? 15:57, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Thanks Hawkfire. It doesn't matter; I might find one online. But just so you know, on your profile, you have a Warrior Wiki charart. Kitsufox and Bramble would kick your butt if they found out; I heard them scolding some user for using it outside the wiki. Thanks, Nightfern 16:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) LOL Good point. How did you make the blanks? Nightfern 16:30, November 26, 2010 (UTC) It sucks that I can't do it; I don't have Microsoft as I'm on a Mac Laptop. Nightfern 16:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Did the IRC work? 00:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) RP at WC Camp? Want to? 16:44, November 27, 2010 (UTC) -prod- Hawkster, does it work? 16:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) lol k. Anyways, how are ya? 17:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) WWiki Blank :Hey Hawkey :) It came to my attention that you have that image of Hawkfire on your user page with the WWiki leader blank. Even though it is very beautiful, Bramble has recalled the use of WWiki blanks at all here; for contests, user pages, ect. Even though you did quit warriors wiki, that doesn't necessarily mean you can still use their blanks. I feel like we're dishonoring Bramble by keeping that up there. Would you please be so kind as to remove it? Remember you can always use the leader blanks here (although I can say that they aren't my best work xP). Thanks! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:17, November 27, 2010 (UTC) HAY HAWKEH. Even though you don't know me that well. XD Please remove that image. You are not allowed to use WW blanks here, or on ANY website at ALL. Please use the CotC blanks, which are awesome. XD 03:40, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Frostheart, we CAN use the blanks on other Wikis, under Wikia rules(I can provide link), no matter how much they ask us. Unless of course, they have a copyright.-Mapleshade iz Awesum! 03:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Can you get on? 17:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) !! -murders Freenode staff- They said you would be unbanned in 24 hours....DAMNIT, such liars! 17:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... 17:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hawkey, join ##sasctage please. If you can. 17:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Did you try? Because that is what the freenode staff are saying to do. 17:32, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm helping Ice with it. 17:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey there, I'm currently with Moonpelt and Icestorm on IRC, trying to figure out what your problem is. Are you getting a special message when you're attempting to connect, that mentions "k-line", or something similar? Sactage 17:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. From what Icestorm has told me, you spammed #wikipedia. There is a network services bot, idoru, that idles in many channels, and #wikipedia is one of them. Idoru is programmed to recognize spam, find who is creating the spam, and then kline (network-wide ban) the offending user. When you spammed, you tiggered idoru, and it klined you. From what I've gathered, you've sent an email to klines@freenode.net. I'll prod the staff members, and see what they can do, but I'd recommend you send another email to them. Sactage 17:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) No problem Hawkey. I'll tell him. 18:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hawk, when yoy get the chance could you go on the DeviantART chatroom? Softpaw got her MCA name, Softwish. Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 20:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC)[ haweky...i'llmiss you. -crycry- Where will I ever see you? You were my first friend. Ever on wikia. I can't bare to seperate from you... 13:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) If you still wanna be on wikia, I made one, but iffa not, uhh, sorry for wasting more of your time. XP --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 20:30, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Bye :( I don't know if you will ever read this....Bye Hawkey :( Remember the rebellion and when you said that you would leave the IRC until she was gone? i said If you leave i leave :P...Don't forget us Hawkey ﻿:( SandMerry Christmas 21:09, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Bye! :Hawkfire I can't even tell you how much I'll miss you :'( But if you feel like God wants you to spend more time with your family and friends, then you shouldn't feel like you have to stay. I'll take good care of Locustfire, I promise; and I'll try to stay as true to his character as I can. I really hope I'll be able to talk to you again some time, you're one of my greatest friends here. Best wishes, [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Are you...back? I saw that you reserved chararts on the project page January 3rd (-is hopeful but will understand if it is a misunderstanding-) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hehehe See? It wasn't just me ruining IRC. Even after I left, it was hell. Good to know. DiesIrae Credo in Unum Deum 19:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Questions Hi,I've just got 2 questions- #Are you a Christian? (Your avatar cat is wearing a cross) #Are you leaving here? (I didn't get this msg I saw:P) You don't have to answer, but yeah, thanks. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 20:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I'm a Christian too:) Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Aw, okay. I heard from Echo I think (it might have been someone else) that you're role playing Sunrise still from the tribe, and if that's true then I'm really looking forward to it because me and Nightwhisker have been pretty successful in getting the tribe up and running again. As for there being less arguments and us not needing you, just quit thinking that because it's not true. The only user that you ever really fired you up against was Blue, and she's not here anymore. After she left I don't remember one argument coming from you. I'm so thankful for your being willing to help out project charart, I knew I'd miss your art a lot when you left, and you were one of the best at supplying blanks. So, I'm looking forward to seeing you around there at least :D How have you been? P.S, I absolutely love your user icon, I just never thought about telling you xD God bless, [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) IRC? IRC? GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 03:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Major RC vs. TC battle at ##cotc-mistyglade [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Real Life Images :Hey Hawkey :) I really like finding real life images for cats here, and I noticed that you've found some really good ones for Smolder and Winter. So, I thought I might help out with the rest of her family: Ricky Opt. 1 Ricky Opt. 2 Ricky Opt 3 Dennis Opt. 1 Dennis Opt. 2 Dennis Opt. 3 Robin :Those are just a few to choose from :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wildkit's Real Image :Lol, thanks Hawkey! That image is beautiful, but I actually have an image already picked out for her. I'm saving it for when she gets older, it's right here. :Have any of my images for Dennis, Ricky, and Robin surficed? Or have they failed xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Smolder Ok so i found this picture that reminded me of Smolder, because of her one-eye thing. Here it isFoxclaw33OH. MAH. GAWSH. 1,000 EDITS!!!! PARTEH WITH MEH :D 02:55, February 15, 2011 (UTC)- Okay Hawkey, Maybe i'll just make my own character like that, but not copying Smolder. I probably won't though :) FoxehBloodclaw2 on deviantART!! 02:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Kohane's Real Life Image :I think this'll be it, and all your cats will have real life images :) I found this online, I thought it looked a lot like Konhane: 1 :You like? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Aw, kk. That's Honeyfrost's real life image too, lol. I like Lightning's image a lot! And I <3 the picture you drew of Hawkfire and the guitar xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) IRC :Hey Hawk. IRC? X3 Sakura-chan 00:01, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hawk, I've been going through a lot of stress right now. I just want to join in on the role play but you guys intentially exclude me. I am getting tired of how everyone is acting and I just need to express that. I don't care if you hate me.--Nightshine 01:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) IRC Is it just me or can you not connect to http://webchat.freenode.net/? 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 01:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I can't connect either. Otherwise I would have been on right now. Why not we RP on the site, like the old times. Sakura-chan 01:06, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Moonridge Hello. :) Can I make a cat named Moonridge for the Gangs? He's going to be in the Blood Gang. Thanks! Leave me a message! -Sage: Spring is Coming! 01:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I be the alpha of the gang who has RUnning MOuse? I forgot the name of it. ♥Icy123♥☮Peace, love, and joy!☮ 02:31, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Wolf Can i please join the gangs (Flash gang) Wolf-Built tom unusally bigger then the average cat, Amber eyes, Poud and Noble. Quickclaw (Maybe the leader if that's ok with you :3) Bird2011 20:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Gangs Can I join Lava gang as ForeAlpha and Shadow Gang as Alpha? If not the Shadow Gang one, could I be ForeAlpha there instead? --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 21:05, February 26, 2011 (UTC)